Melody's MKX Intros
by cw2k
Summary: I actually enjoyed the pre-fight quotes in MKX, so my OC Melody has her own here.


Melody's MKX Intros

If Melody speaks first, you'll see her loading her Desert Eagle and pull the slide to chamber a new round as her opponent speaks. She then puts her weapon away and speaks last. If she speaks second, she'll turn her body on the side crossing her arms.

Vs. Alien

Melody: (Grossed out) Aw, God...

Alien: (Screeches)

* * *

Alien: (Hisses)

Melody: Time to exterminate!

* * *

Vs. Bo' Rai Cho

Melody: Master...

Bo' Rai Cho: I will test your spirit.

Melody: Let's begin.

* * *

Melody: Are you always this drunk?

Bo' Rai Cho: Your attitude doesn't sit well with me.

Melody: Says the one on a very poor diet.

* * *

Bo' Rai Cho: Miss Melody Jones

Melody: This isn't going to be awkward, isn't it?

Bo' Rai Cho: What makes you think that?"

* * *

Bo' Rai Cho: Are you with Special Forces?

Melody: I'm a Homefront Warrior.

Bo' Rai Cho: That explains the attire.

* * *

Vs. Cassie Cage

Melody: Hey, girl.

Cassie: You're gonna fight me wearing that?

Melody: What's wrong with my outfit?

* * *

Melody: What's on tap, Cassie?

Cassie: Maybe we can do each other's hair.

Melody: Just don't make mine like yours.

* * *

Cassie: You and Jacqui are like twins.

Melody: Not necessarily.

Cassie: Nothing wrong with a little sisterly love.

* * *

Cassie: Melody...

Melody: This is training day.

Cassie: Again? You're worse than my mother.

* * *

Vs. D'Vorah

Melody: D'Vorah

D'Vorah: The bag of meat will spring a leak.

Melody: What the hell are talking about?

* * *

Melody: What are you again?

D'Vorah: We are Kytinn.

Melody: Note to self: Next time, bring bug repellent.

* * *

D'Vorah: Melody Jones.

Melody: And I thought mosquitoes were bad back home.

D'Vorah: Prepare to die!

* * *

D'Vorah: This One greets you.

Melody: Are there any others like you?

D'Vorah: We are Kytinn. We bring death.

* * *

Vs. Ermac

Melody: What are you?

Ermac: We are Ermac.

Melody: Who's we? Um... Never mind.

* * *

Melody: Ermac...

Ermac: Retreat or be destroyed!

Melody: I don't take threats lightly.

* * *

Ermac: We are the collection of souls.

Melody: Right, and I'm a genie in the bottle.

Ermac: Die, insolent girl!

* * *

Ermac: Melody Jones

Melody: That's my name. Remember that.

Ermac: None will remember your name.

* * *

Vs. Erron Black

Melody: A cowboy?

Erron Black: Nice to meet you, Melody.

Melody: Never was into spaghetti westerns.

* * *

Melody: How good of a shooter are you?

Erron Black: Put a apple on your head and find out.

Melody: I don't like wasting fruit./I'm aiming for center mass.

* * *

Erron Black: Hello, beautiful.

Melody: Ugh, what's with the John Wayne getup?

Erron Black: You and I will get along just fine.

* * *

Erron Black: Girls with guns, always hot.

Melody: Mine is more modern.

Erron Black: Almost always hot.

* * *

Vs. Ferra/Torr

Melody: What the hell...?

Ferra: Torr roll over soldier lady.

Melody: And I thought my day couldn't get any worse.

* * *

Melody: Ferra. Torr.

Ferra: Torr go crush, crush!

Melody: My gun will go bang, bang!

* * *

Ferra: Melody, sing song for Torr.

Melody: My name is not a joke, Ferra..

Ferra: She meanie, Torr. Take her out.

* * *

Ferra: Melody eyes pretty!

Melody: Thanks! You're not getting them!

Ferra: We take 'em anyway!

* * *

Vs. Goro

Melody: You must be Goro.

Goro: I do not know you.

Melody: I may regret this.

* * *

Goro: Melody.

Melody: You face the Homefront Warrior!

Goro: You are no warrior to me.

* * *

Vs. Jacqui Briggs

Jacqui: Hey, girlfriend.

Melody: Shall we hit the mall after this?

Jacqui: You know it.

* * *

Jacqui: Melody...

Melody: Show me what you got.

Jacqui: Oh, it's on, sista!

* * *

Melody: Where'd you get those gauntlets?

Jacqui: Sorry, girl. Not for sale.

Melody: I was planning on buying them.

* * *

Melody: Jacqui...

Jacqui: You got what it takes, Melody?

Melody: It's been years since I turned pro.

* * *

Vs. Jason

Melody: Jason Voorhees...

Jason: (Pulls knife from his neck)

* * *

Jason: (Drags a dead girl to the arena and pulls his machete off her head.)

Melody: You reign of terror ends here!

* * *

Vs. Jax

Melody: Sir!

Jax: You almost look like Jacqui.

Melody: We are similar, but different.

* * *

Melody: I heard what happened to you long ago.

Jax: You don't know the half of it.

Melody: And yet the horse is back on the saddle.

* * *

Melody: Is there a problem?

Revenant Jax: I'm gonna knock your head off!

Melody: Bring it!

* * *

Jax: You're military, too?

Melody: I'm a Homefront Warrior.

Jax: Care to prove it?

* * *

Revenant Jax: You ready for it?

Melody: I don't want to hurt you, Jax.

Revenant Jax: Well, I guess we'll see about that.

* * *

Vs. Johnny Cage

Melody: Mr. Cage.

Johnny Cage: What's up?

Melody: Ever thought about retiring from acting?

* * *

Melody: Your daughter's a real ball buster.

Johnny Cage: Just like her old man.

Melody: It's all in the family, I guess.

* * *

Johnny Cage: Sup, Melly Mel.

Melody: I'm not some eye candy, Mr. Cage.

Johnny Cage: Oh, I beg to differ, sweetheart.

* * *

Johnny Cage: Chris's prodigal daughter

Melody: I can say the same for Cassie.

Johnny Cage: Is it bad that she's just like me?

* * *

Vs. Kano

Melody: Kano...

Kano: Do I know you?

Melody: Melody: Let me refresh your memory!

* * *

Melody: There's no escape, Kano!

Kano: Escape? And Miss all the fun?

Melody: I'm gonna have fun _**KICKING YOUR ASS!**_

* * *

Kano: Whatchu eyeing me for?

Melody: You raped me and my mother long ago!

Kano: (spits) Bet you scream like her, too.

* * *

Vs. Kenshi

Melody: Kenshi...

Kenshi: Your father sent me to test you.

Melody: Let's begin.

* * *

Melody: You fight without sight?

Kenshi: I use my other senses in kombat.

Melody: Show me.

* * *

Kenshi: Melody.

Melody: This isn't going to be awkward, isn't it?

Kenshi: Awkward? Perhaps...

* * *

Kenshi: Sento, guide me.

Melody: You see without seeing, Kenshi.

Kenshi: True... in a literal sense.

* * *

Vs. Kitana

Melody: Kitana...

Kitana: Jade spoke highly of you, Melody.

Melody: Then you know what I can do.

* * *

Melody: I'm honored to meet you, Kitana.

Kitana: And I meet the Earthrealmer's daughter.

Melody: Shall we?

* * *

Melody: This isn't you, Kitana.

Revenant Kitana: You will die and serve Quan Chi.

Melody: Not in this lifetime!

* * *

Kitana: Melody.

Melody: Why kombat me, princess?

Kitana: This is for sport!

* * *

Kitana: You would strike me down?

Melody: I will if I must.

Kitana: Then I have no qualms killing you.

* * *

Revenant Kitana: I have found you, Melody

Melody: And?

Revenant Kitana: Your death will come quickly.

* * *

Vs. Kotal Kahn

Melody: Kotal...

Kotal Kahn: Speak when you are spoken to.

Melody: Excuse me?!

* * *

Melody: Some emperor you are...

Kotal Kahn: You prefer Mileena?

Melody: Neither one of you are fit to rule.

* * *

Kotal Kahn: Daughter of Chris...

Melody: I'm much more than that.

Kotal Kahn: By all means, impress me.

* * *

Kotal Kahn: You now defend Earthrealm?

Melody: You question my loyalty?

Kotal Kahn: Your shortsightedness dooms you.

* * *

Vs. Kung Jin

Melody: Kung Jin.

Kung Jin: You face the Shaolin.

Melody: At least you're not Green Arrow.

* * *

Melody: Still disobeying the rules?

Kung Jin: This is going one round.

Melody: You've already lost.

* * *

Kung Jin: Melody.

Melody: A Shaolin archer? That's new.

Kung Jin: I'll show you.

* * *

Kung Jin: Sup?

Melody: You've yet to earn my respect.

Kung Jin: Maybe this will change your opinion.

* * *

Vs. Kung Lao

Melody: Nice hat.

Kung Lao: It is also a projectile.

Melody: More like a frisbee with a razor blade around it.

* * *

Melody: Another revenant.

Revenant Kung Lao: You will serve Quan Chi.

Melody: Tell him he can kiss my black ass!

* * *

Kung Lao: Melody...

Melody: I just can't take you seriously.

Kung Lao: I disagree with your logic, Melody.

* * *

Revenant Kung Lao: Your father sent you here?

Melody: I'm here on my own accord.

Revenant Kung Lao: A fatal mistake...

* * *

Vs. Leatherface

Melody: You're wearing a girl's face?

Leatherface: (Growls)

* * *

Leatherface: (Turns on his chainsaw and revs it)

Melody: You make me sick...

* * *

Vs. Liu Kang

Melody: The Mortal Kombat champion.

Liu Kang: Weapon or no, I will defeat you.

Melody: Challenge accepted.

* * *

Melody: Do you know me, Liu Kang?

Liu Kang: This is the first time we met, Melody.

Melody: Allow me to demonstrate.

* * *

Melody: Liu Kang...

Revenant Liu Kang: You are Earthrealm's new savior?

Melody: II' something much more

* * *

Liu Kang: Are you as brave as your father?

Melody: I'm a complete upgrade.

Liu Kang: And more sophisticated.

* * *

Liu Kang: I admire your strength.

Melody: I offer more than strength.

Liu Kang: This will be interesting.

* * *

Revenant Liu Kang: Your end is near, Melody.

Melody: I'm not that easy to kill.

Revenant Liu Kang: I beg to differ.

* * *

Vs. Melody

Melody 1: Are you serious?!

Melody 2: We're not sisters, are we?

Melody 1: I don't have any siblings.

* * *

Melody 1: The other me...

Melody 2: A much better one.

Melody 1: Bitch, please!

* * *

Vs. Mileena

Melody: Empress...

Mileena: I love it when you use my title.

Melody: Does it come with dental coverage?

* * *

Mileena: I know of your father, Melody.

Melody: He's alive?

Mileena: You will not live to see him.

* * *

Vs. Predator

Melody: What are you?

Predator: (Roars)

* * *

Predator: (Disengaging his cloak system and looks at his opponent from first person view)

Melody: Bring it.

* * *

Vs. Quan Chi

Melody: Uncle Fester.

Quan Chi: You will serve me.

Melody: Tonight's special: An ass-whuppin with a side of a broken nose and busted nuts.

* * *

Quan Chi: Melody Jones...

Melody: You strike me as a emo circus freak.

Quan Chi: No. I'm your death.

* * *

Vs. Raiden

Melody: Raiden.

Raiden: This is your final test, Melody.

Melody: I am ready.

* * *

Raiden: You have grown to be a powerful warrior.

Melody: But even I have limits.

Raiden: I would hope so, Melody.

* * *

Vs. Reptile.

Melody: Reptile.

Reptile: Disgusting Earthrealmer!

Melody: Now that really hurts my feelings.

* * *

Reptile: What do you want?

Melody: The zoo called. You're due back by 6.

Reptile: Mock me at your peril!

* * *

Vs. Scorpion

Melody: Scorpion.

Scorpion: Surrender, or taste my flames!

Melody: You need to chill with all that fire.

* * *

Melody: Hanzo?

Hanzo Hasashi: I am freed from Quan Chi's control.

Melody: Even spectres deserve second chances.

* * *

Scorpion: You remind me of Sonya Blade.

Melody: We both have a strong sense of justice.

Scorpion: But does your style of Kombat differ from her?

* * *

Hanzo Hasashi: You are an impressive warrior, Melody.

Melody: My father taught me with little time he had.

Hanzo Hasashi: You still have much more to learn.

* * *

Vs. Shinnok

Melody: Shinnok...

Shinnok: I am pleased to meet you, Melody Jones.

Melody: There's nothing pleasing about it.

* * *

Melody: You and your thugs kidnapped my father.

Shinnok: You'd be willing to die for him?

Melody: Dying's overrated.

* * *

Shinnok: Melody...

Melody: Earthrealm isn't yours for the taking.

Shinnok: You assume incorrect, Melody.

* * *

Shinnok: Do you fear death?

Melody: Every day like it was my last.

Shinnok: This is your last, child.

* * *

Vs. Sonya Blade

Melody: Miss Blade...

Sonya: Now it's General Blade.

Melody: But I don't take orders from you.

* * *

Sonya: So I finally meet Chris's daughter.

Melody: Melody Jones of the Homefront Warriors

Sonya: Cassie can learn a lot from you.

* * *

Vs. Sub-Zero

Melody: I thought I felt a draft.

Sub-Zero: The cold will numb you.

Melody: Time to shatter the ice.

* * *

Melody: Sub-Zero?

Revenant Sub-Zero: You will feel death's cold hand.

Melody: No wonder I hate Winter.

* * *

Vs. Takeda

Melody: The whipping boy.

Takeda: This is gonna get ugly.

Melody: That escalated quickly.

* * *

Sub-Zero: Melody...

Melody: The Lin Kuei is reformed under your command?

Sub-Zero: We have debts to repay.

* * *

Sub-Zero: You are an worthy warrior.

Melody: I learned from the best.

Sub-Zero: Show me your true conviction.

* * *

Revenant Sub-Zero: it comes to this?

Melody: I will free you from corruption.

Revenant Sub-Zero: I shall see you try.

* * *

Takeda: Is this because I'm dating Jacqui?

Melody: I had no idea you two are dating.

Takeda: I'm not surprised.

* * *

Vs. Tanya

Melody: Are you some kind of gymnast?

Tanya: You refer to my style of kombat?

Melody: Show me.

* * *

Melody: Why fight for Mileena?

Tanya: I'm not. I fight for Edenia alone.

Melody: That actually makes sense.

* * *

Melody: Tanya...

Tanya: We have yet to spar, Melody.

Melody: I am ready.

* * *

Tanya: Daughter of Chris.

Melody: How do you know my father?

Tanya: He defeated Shao Kahn twice.

* * *

Tanya: Melody...

Melody: I'm ready for you.

Tanya: Let's begin your lesson

* * *

Tanya: So, you and I...?

Melody: Did you borrow that line from Mileena?

Tanya: I meant us as friends.

* * *

Vs. Tremor

Melody: The Earth Bender...

Tremor: I will crush you.

Melody: You're just a "stepping stone" in my way.

* * *

Tremor: Your death will satisfy my rage.

Melody: What did I ever do to you?

Tremor: Time to die!

* * *

Vs. Triborg

Melody: A robot?

Triborg: You've never seen anything like me.

Melody: Got me there.

* * *

Triborg: Melody Jones.

Melody: I'm fighting a Rock em Sock em robot?

Triborg: Weapons locked...


End file.
